


Soil to the Sun

by jayyxx



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: Elliot looks back at Robot, assessing why he's on the train in the early morning of a Wednesday.





	Soil to the Sun

he's asleep on the train. sometimes, on nights he can't sleep, he hops on a train so see where he ends up. he almost always ends up - asleep. 

the seats are never comfortable. they've got ridges between each one to make it more comfortable for sitting, and pretty much awful for laying down, but elliot doesn't mind. he's too tired to think about it. 

he rests his head on his backpack and pulls his hoodie over his eyes, and is out like a light on the empty train car. no one ever bothers him, and he's usually awake before it gets busy again. 

today is different, as he feels his hood being lifted off his face, and fingers against his temple. it's less the touch that wakes him and more the sudden bright lights of the cabin disrupting his slumber. but soon he notices the hand that brushes his hair, and jumps back away from it, eyes flying open. 

"woah," says mr robot, hands up, suddenly an inch in front of elliot. he feels less freaked when he realizes it's someone he knows touching him, and not some stranger trying to move him. "what're you doing?" Robot questions, leaning back on his heels. Elliot looks around, eyes still adjusting. the clock says it's 4:46am, and there's only one other person, a woman in a tight dress, holding a briefcase to her chest as she her head rests back against the window. 

Elliot looks back at Robot, assessing why he's on the train in the early morning of a Wednesday. 

Robot raises his eyebrows, clearly waiting for Elliot to answer his question. 

"is that a trick question or something?" he asks, starting to sit up. Robot laughs lightly. 

"yep. you got me." he sighs, smiling, "hey, cmon don't let me stop you," he pushes Elliot's shoulder back down the the seat. Elliot goes. 

"what are _you_ doing here?" he asks him, closing his eyes once he's back on his backpack-pillow. 

he shrugs at Elliot, "out for a run." he decides, even though he's in his jeans and heavy jacket. Elliot peeks at him. Robot smiles, but takes him in and grimaces -, "that does not look comfortable." 

Elliot makes a face. it's not. 

Robot stands, whispering a light _here,_ and pushes Elliot up so he's leaning up on an elbow. Robot pushes the backpack to the floor, sliding it under the seat, and sits where it once was. then, he reaches over and pulls Elliot down by the shoulder, landing his ear on his thigh. 

Elliot tenses, but Robot's thigh is somewhat more comfortable than his backpack full of computer cords, but still, he doesn't let himself relax. 

he turns in Robot's grip, pressing the back of his head to his lap as he looks up at him. Robot smiles, pats his shoulder, and pulls his phone from his pocket. 

Elliot looks at the phones case, an otterbox, too heavy for him. Robot has never really been as good with this modern tech as he makes out to be, and Elliot doesn't think he's ever seen him on his cell phone. he stares heavily at the thing, refusing to look at Elliot's confused face behind it. Elliot wonders if he knows how vast the little phone really is. 

somehow, he turns over and rests against Robot's thigh. he's not sure if Robot turned him, or if he turned himself, but now he's squirming to get comfortable. Robot says nothing. 

he fits his shoulder under him, wrapping one arm around himself, and the other to lay on the seat in front of him. he digs his head into Robots thigh, and finally decides to stay still. after a moment, it even begins to be comfortable. 

his head is lifted (again) and his hood is thrown over his eyes again. he fixes it, feeling even safer now, and settles. 

he's so tired he almost doesn't startle when Robot's hand brushes down his side, and back up, and back down. it's nice. 

he breathes in the smell of jean, and pine needle, and the dirty arcade, and finds himself asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all omg i know this is weird and short but.... wrote this on my phone in like, 10 minutes (i haven't been able to write a n y t h i n g lately.) finals are killing me. anyways, as always my tumblr is ghostycas if u wanna hmu (please do)


End file.
